The invention generally relates to the field of improving job skills of individuals through an improved work offering system for individuals. Specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for using a network, such as the Internet, to educate individuals to perform certain types of work and to employ individuals to perform the tasks in which the difficulty of the tasks is based on a skill level of the individual.
One problem often encountered by individuals embarking on a new career or job, is the need to learn new job skills necessary for excelling in the new career or job. For example, an individual who wishes to become a computer programmer needs to learn how to program. The learning process may take years before the individual becomes proficient at this task. If the individual is presently involved in a career, has a family to support, or has other responsibilities or commitments, it may be nearly impossible for the individual to quit or cut down on his current line of work to train for the new career or job. Even if the individual is willing to sacrifice some time spent on his current commitments and learn the tasks of the new career or job, the individual""s lack of work experience will make it difficult to find a new job even after the individual has learned the tasks of the new career or job. This is a common scenario that generally keeps individuals from embarking on new career fields.
There are however, different web sites that assist individuals in finding new jobs. Some of these web sites even offer jobs that will only last for a short time period or are relatively simple. For example, there may be a web site that will hire a programmer to write a program that may only take a couple of hours. There are also many educational sites on the Internet that provide individuals with the opportunity to study and learn skills over the Internet. Aside from this type of learning on the Internet being a tedious process, this will not suffice to assist the individual in doing even the smallest task requested over the Internet if the individual does not have enough experience doing that type of work.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method for educating an individual with the skills necessary to perform a new job, as well as providing the individual with practical work experience by providing the individual with work to perform, where the work is capable of being performed by someone having the individual""s skill level.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for educating an individual with the skills necessary to perform a new job, as well as providing the individual with practical work experience by providing the individual with work to perform, where the work is capable of being performed by someone having the individual""s skill level.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for providing skills required for performing a job to an individual having a physical and/or mental handicap.
Accordingly, in an embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for educating an individual with skills necessary to complete a job and for providing the individual with practical work experience by providing the individual with work to perform related to the job. The method includes the steps of receiving the job to be completed from a job provider over a network; separating the job to be completed into a plurality of tasks; receiving a job request from the individual over a network; and matching the individual with at least one of the plurality of tasks and an education process for educating the individual with skills necessary for completing the at least one of the plurality of tasks. Accordingly, the individual can perform the at least one of the plurality of tasks while simultaneously or non-simultaneously being educated with the skills necessary for completing the at least one of the plurality of tasks.
The method further includes the step of evaluating the individual""s performance while performing the at least one of the plurality of tasks.
Further, the method includes the step of categorizing the individual from whom the job request is received from. The step of categorizing the individual from whom the job request is received from comprises the step of determining a skill level of the individual corresponding to the at least one of the plurality of tasks.
The method further includes the step of categorizing the plurality of tasks. This step includes the steps of identifying a job field for each of the plurality of tasks; assigning at least one tool for performing each of the plurality of tasks; and determining a complexity rating for each of the plurality of tasks.
The step of matching the individual with at least one of the plurality of tasks and an education process for educating the individual with skills necessary on completing the at least one of the plurality of tasks includes the steps of searching a data base storing the plurality of tasks; selecting the at least one of the plurality of tasks matching the job request; determining a skill and/or knowledge level of the individual and a skill and/or knowledge level required for performing the at least one of the plurality of tasks; providing the at least one of the plurality of tasks to the individual if the skill and/or knowledge level of the individual matches the skill and/or knowledge level required for performing the at least one of the plurality of tasks; and providing the education process to the individual if the skill and/or knowledge level of the individual does not match the skill and/or knowledge level required for performing the at least one of the plurality of tasks.
The step of providing the at least one of the plurality of tasks to the individual includes the step of providing a contract to the individual setting forth the terms of performing the at least one of the plurality of tasks and obligations of the individual and the job provider.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a system is provided for providing a task to a learning user and an education process. The system includes a job center for receiving a plurality of tasks that need to be completed from a plurality of job providers, separating the received tasks into a plurality of job tasks, and providing the learning user with the education process for completing at least one of the plurality of job tasks; a disability center for providing the learning user with at least one tool for completing the at least one of the plurality of job tasks if the learning user has a disability; and at least one user interface for accessing the job and disability centers.
With the system of the present invention, the learning user can perform the at least one of the plurality of job tasks while simultaneously or non-simultaneously being educated with skills necessary for completing the at least one of the plurality of job tasks.